A R5 Fanfic
by XoXoXR5XoXoX
Summary: Laura and Ross have been friends for a while and Laura still hasn't met Ross's family yet but she has heard of them. Can one Concert change everything.. Maybe. Join R5 and Laura on this crazy fun journey. Sorry, i suck at summaries but the story is really good. Pairings Riker/Laura and Rydel/Ratliff
1. Chapter 1

**A R5 Fanfic**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot.**

*Authors POV*

Ross and Laura were at Laura's apartment **(Laura has her own apartment because she didn't like living her mom)** playing just dance 4 on the wii when Ross's phone rings.

"Hey Rocky, what's up?"

"**Hey Ross, member how we are playing that benefit concert today?"**

"ya, of course why?"

"**Because it starts in a little more than an hour and the rest of the band and I are leaving now."**

"Oh man, really, well I'll just meet you guys there k."

"**Ok, man later"**

"Later"

"What was that about?" asked Laura

"The band and I have a benefit concert to play and it starts in about a hour." said Ross "hey Laura how would you feel about going to an R5 concert?"

"Umm.. Sure that'd be awesome." said Laura

"Cool, come on lets go." said Ross

"Hold on let me just get my purse and jacket." said Laura while walking into her bedroom quickly then coming out with her purse and brown leather jacket. "k, lets go now."

"Ok" said Ross while grabbing his keys and following Laura out the door and locking him behind them.

While driving there Ross turned on the radio and guess what song came on, if you said an R5 song you're wrong. "And here is Laura marano with shine." said the radio announcer as shine came on.

"Laura you're on the radio!" exclaims Ross excitedly.

Laura just sat there shocked until a few seconds later when she finally came to her senses and yelled "I'm on the radio!" and started to sing along to it. Ross just chuckled and sang along as well. The rest of the car ride was filled with laughing, singing and more laughing. when they finally arrived at the concert hall they still had 35 minutes to spare, so they got out of the car and ran into the building. while walking around back stage Laura turned to Ross and said

"Hey I'll be back I just gotta pee."

"Ok, just meet me back here when you're done."Said Ross while chuckling.

"K" said Laura, then turned and quickly walked to the bathroom. While walking back from the bathroom Laura bumped into someone and she would have fallen flat on her butt if it wasn't for the arms that quickly grabbed her waist. Looking up she saw a pair of hazel eyes looking down at her.

"Thanks for catching me, I'm Laura by the way." she said

"Your welcome and I'm riker."

"Hey, you wouldn't happen to be Ross's brother would you ." asked Laura

"Why yes I am, how'd you know?" asked riker

"Umm… for one thing you're in the band R5 with him and two I happen to be his best friend and he does talk about his family a lot."

"Oh right and I have actually heard a lot about you too, from Ross like the fact that you're an amazing song writer and singer." said riker grinning

"Well speaking of Ross I have to get backstage to him." said Laura smiling

"I'll walk you since I'm heading back there anyways." offered riker

"Ok"

When they got backstage they saw Ross pacing and the rest of R5 standing there with amused expressions.

"Ross stop pacing and calm down." said Laura tiredly while giggling slightly

As she said that Ross's head snapped up and he quickly ran to her and tackled her in a big bear hug lifting her of the ground. when he put her down he locked her over and relaxed when he saw that she was unharmed.

"Where were you missy?" asked Ross with a raised eyebrow

"The bathroom." stated Laura like it was so obvious

"For 15 minutes." questioned Ross as his eyebrow completely disappeared into his hair line.

"Well no, while I was walking back here I walked into a brick wall." said Laura while point to riker who just looked plain amused. " and if it the brick wall didn't catch me I would have fallen on my butt."

"ok, and brick wall?" asked Ross slightly amused

"yup, your brother here is as hard and tall as a brick wall plus it really did feel like I ran into a brick wall when I ran into him." Laura said giggling.

"Laura he isn't that tall your just short." said Ross slightly chuckling

"Hey I am not short." pouted Laura

"Oh really what are you then." asked a chuckling riker

"I'm funny sized." said Laura pouting even more

Everyone there burst out laughing.

"Oh Laura, I kind of forgot to introduce you to my brothers, sister and family friend well this is my sister rydel, I have a feeling you guys will be really good friends." said Ross

"Hey it's nice to finally meet you." said rydel smiling

"It's nice to meet you too." said Laura smiling

"And theses guys are Ratliff our family friend, rocky my brother and riker which you already met." said Ross

"hey Laura." hi Laura" said both rocky and Ratliff

"Well how about after the show we can all hang out to get to know each other a little better?" asked rocky

"ya" "cool" were the others replies

"Well it's settled we can hang out after the show but right now were on in 2 minutes guys." said riker

"Ok well I'll be watching from back here and you guys have a great show said Laura excitedly

"Ok Laura, now you stay right here and enjoy the show." said Ross

"Ok Ross just go I promise I'll stay right here." said Laura smiling

"Ok" sighed Ross then he walked out to the stage with the rest of the band.

**Authors Note: Concert is next chapter and PLEASE REVIEW but hope you enjoyed it and also next chapter there will be some rydellington and more riaura.**

**Thanks, Sydney :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**An R5 Fanfic**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for maybe the plot.**

**Ages: Riker: 20**

**Ratliff: 19**

**Rydel: 19**

**Rocky: 18**

**Laura: 18**

**Ross: 17 (turning 18)**

*Authors POV*

*After the concert, backstage*

The band had just finished the concert and was walking off the stage and back to where Laura was waiting for them. When they made it to Laura she looked like she could start bouncing off the walls any minute.

"Well Laura how'd you like your first live R5 concert?" asked Ross

Laura gave him an 'are you kidding me look' which just made him chuckle.

"So I'm guessing you liked it" said a grinning Ross

"Nope" said Laura who was fighting back a smile, while rosés looked deflated "I loved it!" said Laura who was now jumping up and down.

"Well were glad you loved it so much." said Ratliff who was chuckling

"So what do you guys want to do now?" asked rydel

"how about we go and pick up something to eat cause I bet you guys are starving cause I know I am and then we can head over to my apartment." said Laura. A series of "ya" Sure" were heard then a "yes!" was heard from Ross and everyone turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What, her apartment is the coolest, its like a pent house, she has a awesome game room, music room and TV, then you have the 4 bedrooms, living room kitchen and office!" exclaimed Ross while Laura just rolled her eyes because he is always so excited when he comes over to her apartment. When she looked around at everyone they were all jaw dropped.

"What?" asked Laura innocently

" what, that's all you can say, Ross has just described your apartment, the coolest apartment ever and all you can say is what?" says riker with his eyes wide and his eyebrow raised while the others excluding Ross were nodding along in agreement.

"well what can I say, its not that big of a deal, now how about we go pick up some food from sonic and then we can head over to my oh so "cool" apartment?" says Laura. Once again she was answered with a chorus of "sure" and "yeas."

"Let's go then just follow Ross." said Laura and with that they went out to the cars and headed off to sonic then to Laura's.

*Laura's house*

So they all finally made it to Laura's apartment and when the rest of the band entered after Laura and Ross they were all stunned by how amazing it was.

"This place is so awesome Laura." said rocky while looking around.

"Thanks, that's just what Ross says every time he comes over and he has been over a lot." said Laura giggling. "so how about we just head over to the living room, eat and get to know each other better." they then walked over to the living room and sat down; rocky, riker with Laura were sitting on the couch and Ross, Ratliff with rydel in the middle were sitting on the other couch. Half way through their meal rydel decided to start up a convo.

"So Laura we hear you are an incredible singer and an amazing song writer."

"well I wouldn't say I'm an incredible singer but ya I can sing and yes I love to write songs actually I have recorded a few professionally and the other songs I have written I just record for fun like today I have I new one I was gonna record." said Laura

"ok Laura first we both know you're an amazing singer, for crying out loud we just heard you on the radio before the concert, and second you can still record the song today, anyways member you promised me I was aloud to hear the song today." said Ross with a sly edge to his voice.

"fine Ross just for you, so how about after we are done eating I'll take you guys up to the music studio and I can show you guys the song." said Laura

"That would be awesome' said rocky

"cool." said Laura

"So Laura do you have any brothers or sisters?" asked Ratliff

"Actually yes I have an older brother named Alex and a older sister named Vanessa, Alex is 23 and Vanessa is 21 but Alex lives with my dad just a few blocks from here and Vanessa lives with my mom." said Laura

"Wait, so you live here on your own?" asked riker who was looking some what confused.

"Yes I do, I got tired of all the drama when I lived with my mom and Vanessa so I moved out and I got my own apartment." said Laura

"Ok so why didn't you move in with your brother and dad?" asked rydel still kind of confused.

"Because even though I love my brother and dad I just couldn't find myself having to put up with their over protectiveness." said Laura

"Ok, but if you don't mind why exactly made you want to move out?" asked Ratliff

'its fine I don't mind but I'll let Ross tell you guys the story since I know he enjoys it so much." said a giggling Laura. Everyone just raised their eyebrows while looking between both Laura who was giggling and Ross who was also chuckling.

"Ok so this I like the best story ever one because it funny and two because Laura kicks ass." said Ross while smiling happily at the memory. Everyone leaned in closer to hear the story.

"This is how it all started..." started Ross

**Authors Note: Haha, cliff hanger, I am so evil. Well I wonder what caused Laura to move out of her own house. I'm also sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes and there wasn't any Rydellington or Riaura in this chapter but I promise there will be in the next chapter. The next chapter will be up soon but please check out my other stories and PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Thanks, Sydney :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**An R5 Fanfic**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the plot.**

*Authors POV*

***Flash Back***

*Laura's birthday*

*walks downstairs*

"Hey mom, Vanessa" says Laura

"Damn it you stupid brat you made me miss my favourite part of my show." says Penny **(AN: that's Laura's moms name and I just am gonna call her penny from now.) **while Vanessa didn't even bother to reply.

"Well I'm sorry that you're to damn caught up with the TV then to say happy birthday to your own daughter." said Laura

"How dare you talk to me like that I am your mother, and in case your haven't noticed your sister and I don't care about you at all you were a mistake." said penny

"Ha, then I guess I'm not the first mistake you've made I mean look at Vanessa, she's a walking virus on legs." said Laura

"Now you listen here little sister, your either gonna shut up and go to your room or I'm gonna make you." sneered Vanessa

"ya bring it, like you can really do anything, well maybe if you or mom sit on me then I would be dead." said Laura dry laughing

"I am not fat!" yelled Penny

"suree" said Laura sarcastically. Just then Vanessa made a move towards Laura but the doorbell rang. "One sec." said Laura as she held up one finger and made her way to the door. When she opened the door there stood Ross in all his glory.

"Oh, hey Ross, what's up?" asked Laura with a slight smile while letting him in and closing the door behind him.

"Oh nothing just the fact that your 18, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" exclaimed Ross excitedly.

"Thanks Ross, I can't believe you remembered." said Laura as she moved to pull him into a hug.

"Of course I remembered, you're my best friend and it's not everyday you turn 18." said Ross returning the hug. When they pulled away there stood penny with her arms crossed with an angry look on her face and Vanessa red faced with anger and jealousy.

"What is he doing here?" asked penny with a sharp tone

"He is here for me remember the other mistake." said Laura with a scowl

"Your sister is not a mistake you are." snapped penny

"Hey, no Laura is not a mistake she is the most awesomest person I have ever met." said Ross

"Thanks Ross, that's really sweet." said Laura smiling at him

"Oh please, Laura really, wow and you wonder why mom and I don't care about you." said Vanessa

"No I don't cause I don't care, I have my own life that I wish didn't involve you or mom but I don't want to waste my time thinking 'gee I wonder why the ugly which and her even uglier daughter hate me for now'." said Laura. Just then a hard slap was delivered to Laura by Vanessa.

"I told you I would shut you up, now if I was your ugly-" but Vanessa was cut off with a harsh slap also this time it was delivered by Laura who was red faced with anger but before Laura could utter a word she was attacked by Vanessa.

Vanessa delivered a punch to Laura's face before Laura flipped them over and started raining punches on Vanessa. Ross who was standing there shocked quickly snapped put of it when he saw penny grab Laura by the hair and slap her right across the face drawing blood from her mouth.

Laura had, had enough so with all her might she slapped her mom back straight across the face with enough power to send her to the floor. With the back of her hand she wiped her mouth clean of the blood and walked toward Ross who was by the door frozen. When she made it beside him he snapped out off his frozen state, he gently grabbed her chin and examined her chin, when he saw that it was slightly bruised and cut he pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"Ross.. Can't… breath.." Laura managed to gasp out.

"Oh sorry." said Ross quickly letting her go.

"Come on lets get out of here." said Laura grabbing her keys, purse and jacket while walking out the door. she then turned around and stared down at her mom and sister on the floor and said "I am moving out I will be back to get my stuff later, lets go Ross." and with that he ran Ross walked out the door.

***End of Flash Back***

"And that's the whole story." finished Ross with a loud sigh as he flopped back onto the couch.

"Wow, I'm sorry." said riker while patting her back lightly.

"Its fine it was going on for way to long and there is only so much a person can take right." said Laura while giving off a toothy grin.

"True" said rocky

"ok, so how about we go up to the music studio and I will show you guys the song I have finished and maybe some of the other songs I have been working on." asked Laura

She was met with a bunch of okay's and so then she lead them up the stairs and into the studio.

**Authors Note: sorry that it was a little short, I promise that it will be longer next time and that I will update as soon as possible but in the meantime please check out my other stories and 2009's story Loud-An R5 fanfiction it's really good, oh and PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Thanks, Sydney :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**An R5 Fanfic**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for maybe the plot.**

*Authors POV*

As they walked into the studio everyone but Laura and Ross were in shock from how big it was and all the instruments lined up.

"Wow, this is awesome isn't it?" asked riker

"ya totally." said rocky

"Geez Laura how on earth do you fit this studio in here?" asked Ratliff

"I don't know I just do." said Laura with a smile and a shrug

"So laur do you think you can record the song for us now?" asked Ross

"Ya please we would really like to hear it live?" said rydel with the rest of the guys behind her nodding profusely.

"Fine, but do me a favour, can one of you guys work the sound controls for me?" said Laura while getting the music sheets she needed.

"Sure I'll do it." said rocky with a shrug

"thanks." said Laura as she was walking into the booth. Walking over to the mike she put on the head phones and signalled for rocky to turn on the mike. Holding out the music sheet in front of her she took a deep breath and again signalled rocky to start the song. Closing her eyes for a second then opening them again she started to sing. when the song finished she took off her head phones and laid them on the mike stand, gathered her sheets and walked out of the booth. Stepping out of the booth she finally looked up at the others. but before she could even get a word out Ross had swept her up in a big hug.

"Laura that was amazing as usually." said Ross as he put her down with a huge grin on his face.

Smiling at him she said "thanks Ross." turning to the others she asked "so what did you guys think?"

"Honestly, I thought that was amazing Laura, but what's the name of the song?" said rocky with a toothy grin but he also had a look of curiosity marring his face.

"Oh, Finally Me." said Laura with a smile still on her face.

"Well it's really good." said riker who had some how ended up beside her.

"Ya Laura, you're a little bottle of talent." said Ratliff with a playful smile as he lazily put his arm around her shoulders.

Looking up at him "thanks, I think." said Laura slightly confused but still smiling.

" there right though, that was amazing." said rydel walking up to her with a smile and pulling her away from Ratliff as she slung her arm over Laura's shoulders instead.

"Thanks guys, but I have one question." said Laura with a hint of laughter in her voice.

Looking amused rocky asked "and what would that be?"

"Oh nothing really, I'm just wondering if I make a good arm rest?" said Laura giggling slightly.

Rocky got up from where he was sitting and made his way over to Laura, knocking off rydel's am of her shoulder only to be replaced by his he said "oh yes, you make a wonderful arm rest." chuckling lightly as well.

"Ok then, oh and rocky if you want you can look over the rest of my songs and tell me what you think." Said Laura reaching behind her to grab her song book and handing it to him.

"Sweet, thanks Laura." said Rocky taking his arm off Laura and grabbing the book starting to look through it already.

"Why don't we go down stairs and watch a movie or something?" suggested Laura.

"Actually, we gotta go" said riker checking his watch.

"Oh ya, we got that photo shoot thing for pop star." said Ross as it suddenly just dawned on him before he shot Laura a sympathetic glance while saying sorry.

"That's fine, I actually have to go and meet my brother and rocky you can keep that book until your done looking through it." said Laura smiling brightly.

"Thanks, and don't worry I will have it back to you in no time." said Rocky

Walking with them down stairs and to the door, they all said there good byes and exchanged hugs and then they were gone.

Sighing Laura leaned back against the door thinking about a specific blonde haired guy.

**Authors Note: Sorry it took so long to upload this but I finally got to it. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes and I'm sorry that its kinda short but I just wanted to get it posted as soon as possible. I will be updating the rest of my stories soon as summer vacation is almost here, but thanks for being patient with me. And please check out my other stories and also PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Thanks Sydney :)**


End file.
